1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method of identifying components and more particularly, to a method of identifying components which prevents the copying of such components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to identify components, codes are impressed on the components. The impression of such a code is necessary in many cases to protect the components from being copied. The applications in which such copy protection is required are steadily increasing, e.g., credit cards, paper money, automotive parts, semiconductor devices. The methods of impressing the codes are becoming increasingly complicated to ensure copy protection.
The requirements for copy protection coding increase as the knowledge of persons who copy the copy protection increases. For example, attempts are being made to impress concealed codes. Furthermore, impression of a code is desirable in many cases to permit subsequent identification of individual components, particularly of their place of origin, the manufacturer, and the date of manufacture. Such coding is further desirable in order to permit identification by retracing the manufacturing process and the like if, for example, the component has been delivered to the customer and is used there or has been fitted into another object.
It is therefore, an object of the present invention, to provide a more reliable method of identifying components.